


Distractions

by CaptainSaku



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSaku/pseuds/CaptainSaku
Summary: Ryder had a date with Vetra... and she forgot.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContinuousSpec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinuousSpec/gifts).



> This is part two of my Mass Effect Holiday Cheer present for ContinuousSpec! Hope you like it!!

“If I could just improve the output here to decrease overheating…” Juniper’s brow furrowed as she leaned over the pieces of her dismantled turret on her desk, tongue probing the corner of her mouth. She’d finally discovered how to shave down Lilypad–her turret’s–cooldown time, and only needed to make a few more tweaks...

“Hey, Ryder?”

Vetra’s voice made her jump; she hadn’t heard the door slide open. “Ow! I bit my tongue!” She turned a half-accusatory look on her partner, though there was no heat in the expression.

“Sorry.” Vetra inclined her head with a quick twitch of her mandibles, gold-green eyes on Juniper’s. “We still on for… well, now? I tried pinging you, but you’ve not been answering my messages.”

Ryder cursed loudly. How long had she been working?

“If it’s a bad time–”

“No!” She cut Vetra off before she could finish, dropping the tool she was holding. “Vetra, I’m  _ so _ sorry. I didn’t realize it had gotten so late.”

“It’s fine. I just… wasn’t sure you still wanted to–”

“I do!” There was alarm in Juniper’s tone, pitched an octave higher than usual in the sudden panic that overcame her. “I do,” she repeated, softly this time. “I’m really sorry. I got carried away. Let me change into something more comfortable and I’ll be right with you.”

“You sure? We can reschedule if you’re busy.”

“Positive. I  _ want  _ to spend time with you.”

Vetra seemed to relax visibly; her mandibles flicked in a smile. “Catch you in a bit… Juniper.”

Ryder felt herself flush, soft pink creeping up her neck and cheeks. Vetra rarely used her given name, and it made her heart beat all the louder when she did. That sultry, two-toned voice seemed to soften audibly when her name rolled off her tongue, awkward in its foreignness, but full of affection and warmth. Juniper loved that about her. She loved the way her eyes seemed to gleam and melt into warm honey when they came to rest on her, loved the affectionate twitch of her mandibles she couldn’t seem to hide, loved the low rumble of her subvocals and the strange ring they added to her voice. In short, she loved Vetra Nyx. Vetra, who had been there with her almost since day one. Vetra, who had been–understandably–guarded about her feelings until she was sure that they were returned. Vetra, who showed she cared in small yet meaningful ways, and tried hard to make her happy. Vetra, who had a soft, gentle, caring side to her under that tough merc exterior. Vetra.  _ Her _ Vetra.

Tonight was supposed to be all about them, about spending some quality time together, learning about each other, cuddling, kissing… and cooking. And she was  _ late _ .

The door swished shut as Vetra left and Juniper jumped up off her chair, almost knocking it over in her haste to change and make a run for the door. Inwardly, she thanked the  _ Tempest’ _ s design crew for placing the galley so close to her quarters.

Ten minutes later, she skidded to a halt outside the galley in her scramble to get inside. Unsurprisingly, Vetra was already there, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, eyes bright with amusement; she could have sworn Vetra was smirking, though her mouthplates could not quite make that expression the way a human mouth did. Guilt washed over Juniper like a massive wave, and she dropped her eyes to her feet. “I’m sorry, Vetra. I was so caught up with Lilypad… I lost track of time. Didn’t mean to stand you up.”

Vetra pushed herself off the counter with ease and closed the short space between them in a stride. She gathered Ryder in her arms, holding her close. “It’s almost like you’re married to your constructs,” she teased, nuzzling her head affectionately. 

Juniper slumped against her with a huff. “You’re mean.”

“Love you too, Ryder. Ready to cook?”

Juniper let out a laugh and pulled back just enough to look her partner in the eyes. “Ready to teach you, more like.”

“Ouch. You’ll hurt my feelings.”

“You can do better than that steak. You’ll see. Besides, I’d probably do a terrible job with your food too.” She tugged her down by the cowl and stole a kiss. “We can do this.”

“Cook for each other? Yeah. We can try.”

“Let’s not burn anything this time, though.”

“Kallo will have our heads if we do.”

Juniper giggled and kissed her partner once more, then hummed as Vetra followed up with yet another kiss. “You keep that up and the last thing we’ll do is cook.”

The turian responded with a low, dangerous laugh. “I’m counting on it.”

_ Oh. _ The door locked behind her as her partner pushed her back into it, kissing her as they went. 

The cooking would have to wait.


End file.
